1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management technique for circulating a document managed by a document management apparatus among users or notifying change of document by e-mail, and more particularly for facilitation of setting of operations including circulation and e-mail notification.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for circulating an electronic document managed by a document management apparatus, it is known to provide a system for recirculating a once-circulated electronic document. According to this system, when a once-circulated electronic document where an electronic seal is affixed is recirculated, a work flow system recirculates the electronic document to a sealer of the electronic seal.
However, in the system, since only the sealer of the electronic seal on the electronic document can be designated as a destination of recirculation, the once-circulated document is merely circulated to the same destination.